Some New Man Goes Sauntering Away
by HannahMcBills
Summary: AU of Sixth year, while Hagrid is busy Dumbledore hires an assistant grounds keeper who goes by the name of John Smith, a young man with a stunning resemblance to Barty Crouch Jr and a simple mind. The man is a mystery to not just the Hogwarts students but also himself, and the silver pocket watch in his room holds enough power to draw the Death Eaters to him. But who is he?
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: So… Hey! Just to let you know that the Doctor is TOTALLY OOC in the start… and maybe quite far into this fic :) I really hope you like it and please review!**

**Prologue**

A man with messy, light brown hair was stood in the grounds of Hogwarts School, the wind ruffled his brown suit and his dark locks. His eyes stared off into the distance, seeing but not seeing; watching the world go by but taking none of it in as he held tightly onto the silver pocket watch in his hands.

"Hello?" A gentle voice was carried on the wind and echoed inside the young man's ears. He turned to look at the voice's owner but his eyes were still blank, still lost in time. Professor McGonagall stood a few metres away from him, a concerned look (that was normally saved for students in trouble) settled on her face.

"I..." The man mumbled as he lost his grip on the watch, letting it fall to the floor. Minerva walked forwards and picked it up, He watched her with uncertain eyes but at least they were showing some kind of emotion now.

"Are you alright, my dear?" The Professor reached out her free hand and put it on his shaking shoulder.

"I don't... Where are we?" His eyes were now pleading, full of confusion and helplessness.

"We're at Hogwarts. Come with me, we'll go inside and find Professor Dumbledore." She reached cautiously for his hand and took it in her own, then began to lead him back to the castle.

"Hogwarts?" The man glanced up at the huge stone building in front of them and gave it a slight smile.

"May I ask your name?"

"My name?" He paused. "John Smith."

**Chapter One **

Harry and Luna entered the grounds of their school only to stop just inside the gates; Harry looked over to his friend apologetically and frowned sadly.

"Sorry I made you miss the carriages, Luna." He mumbled, reaching up a hand to rub the back of his head, she smiled childishly at him.

"It's alright, I enjoyed our walk! It was like being with a friend." She declared, her smile managing to get wider in the small amount of light being cast by the lanterns high above the pair.

"I am your friend, Luna..." Harry informed her, she smiled densely at him.

"That's nice." Harry sighed at her comment but before he could say anymore Professor Flitwick appeared in front of them.

"Where have you two been?" He demanded angrily, then tutted before they could reply. "Never mind! Names." He held his quill in his hand and waiting for them to speak.

"Professor, you've known me for five years. You know my name..." The young wizard noted, the short professor looked up at him and frowned, then looked back down to his sheet.

"No exceptions." Flitwick said, before pausing to add a quiet - "Potter." At the end.

"Who are those people?" Luna asked, nodding over to a small crowd that had gathered around a pile of trunks.

"New security." Flitwick admitted, sounding annoyed for some reason unbeknown to Harry. Another man appeared from the shadows behind Professor Flitwick and coughed, causing the wizard the jump and almost curse in front of his pupils. The man had a cloak on with a dark blue hood allowing his face to be covered in shadow.

"Uh, done with the unloading... anything else you want me to do?" The new man asked, his voice was tainted with an accent that was slightly Scottish.

"No. Thank you, John." Flitwick gave then gave a nod and wandered off, John stayed where he was stood and didn't move; he just looked around with a slightly bemused look on his face.

"Are you going to the castle?" Luna asked the older man, he looked down at her and nodded, his lips curving into a small smile. Harry tried to smile reassuringly at John but cringed and bought a hand up to his nose.

"Ouch!"

"Would you like me to fix it for you?" Luna offered. "Personally I think you look a bit more devil-may-care this way. But it's up to you." John raised his eyebrows but watched with interested as Harry hesitated at her suggestion.

"Have you ever fixed a nose before?" He asked uncertainly.

"No, but I've done a few toes and they can't be that different!" She beamed at him and Harry sighed.

"Well... What the hell! Go for it." He removed his hand from his face and Luna pointed his wand at his nose.

"Episkey." Luna tapped her wand on Harry's broken bone and it snapped into place. The teenager let out a cry of pain and John cringed.

"That looked like it hurt more than it hurt originally." He noted, reaching up to rub his own nose.

"Great..." Harry grumbled and looked Luna in the eye. "How do I look?"

"Perfectly ordinary." She smiled at him; he nodded slowly and looked up the path to the school.

"We should get going." Harry suggested, and they began walking up the path. John stayed a few steps behind them, literally following in Harry foot prints; his larger shoes easily covering Harry's prints completely.

"Do you think he's okay?" Whispered Luna to Harry, they both glanced back on the man but his hood covered his face completely as he concentrated on the task on covering Harry's boot prints.

"I'm not sure." Harry admitted, he hadn't even seen the face of the man walking behind them but he knew, somewhere deep inside himself, that John wouldn't harm them and was trust worthy.

"Maybe we should find a Professor when we get to the castle - he's obviously meant to be here but I think we should make sure he's safe." Harry nodded in agreement and they simultaneously slowed down to keep an eye on him.

X x X

When they eventually reach the Great Hall they discovered that they'd missed the first years being sorted and everyone was already eating, John wandered off towards the Teachers Table when Professor McGonagall beckoned him with a wave of her hand.

"Where have you been?" Hermione demanded as Harry sat down opposite her and Ron. "And what happened to your face?" She looked like she might cry so Harry did his best to quickly wipe away any remaining blood on his face and smiled as her.

"I'll tell you later, what have I missed?" He asked quickly, not wanting to talk about being beaten up by Draco.

"The Sorting Hat told us all to be 'brave' and 'strong' in these troubled times." Ron informed him, then muttered under his breath, "Easy for it to say; it's a hat..." Hermione shot him a glare then looked back over to Harry.

"Who was that man you came in with?" She asked, they all looked over to the table where the man was stood beside McGonagall as she spoke quietly to him, she finally reached up and pulled down his hood. John shook his head like a dog so his hair stuck up in multiple directions. Harry took in a deep breath and swallowed.

"Harry?" Ron asked, looking at his friend with concern.

"That's... That's Barty Crouch Jr." He stated, he opened his mouth to speak again but Dumbledore raised his hand and the lights dimmed.

"What happened to his hand?" Hermione gasped; one of Dumbledore's hand looked like it was covered in ash in the half light of the room.

"Good evening students, new and old! There are several staff changes this year and they are as follows - an old professor has decided to return to our school, Professor Slughorn is now teaching potions. Because of this Professor Snape will be taking over Defence Against the Dark Arts. Finally, as Professor Hagrid has a lot to do being the Grounds Keeper and teaching at the same down we have decided to hire a General Assistant; John smith." He gestured towards John who was now sat in between Hagrid and Professor Flitwick. He was staring at the table, his eyes slightly glazed over; Hagrid leaned down and whispered something in his ear. The brown haired man looked up suddenly and began quickly looking around, his head whipping side to side. Lots of the Slytherins laugh at him but everyone else can see that he wasn't alright.

"Now." Dumbledore stated, demanding the attention of the room. "As you know, each and every one on of you was searched tonight. You have a right to know why; once there was a young man who, like you, sat in this very Hall. Walked this castle's corridors. Slept beneath its roof. He seemed, to all the world, a student like any other. His name? Tom Riddle." Harry, and practically everyone else, tensed when Dumbledore said Voldermort's real name. John Smith was the only person in the room that was totally unaffected by what the old wizard has said, as he stabbed a piece of potato with his fork and put it in his mouth innocently.

"Who is he?" Hermione mumbled, Harry glanced over to her to find her watching John instead of Dumbledore.

"Today, of course, the world knows him by another name. Which is why, as I stand looking out upon you all tonight, I am reminded of a sobering fact. Each day, every hour, this very minute perhaps, dark forces attempt to penetrate this castle. But in the end, their greatest weapon remains... you." He seemed to hold every single person's eyes, and then he smiled. "Just something to keep in mind. Now, off to bed. Pip pip!" The room was silent me for a few moments then people began to stand up and walk out. Ron stood and glanced over to the teacher before looking back to his friends.

"That was cheerful." He remarked Harry gave him a small smile than looked over to Hermione; she was still watching John uncertainly.

"Are you coming Hermione?" Asked Harry.

"I'll be up in a bit."

X x X

John picked at his food, unsure how much he needed to eat to please Minnie...

"You should eat a bit more John." Suggested Hagrid, John glanced up at the half giant and nodded sadly. He poked at a piece of green stuff that looked a lot like a miniature tree.

"Excuse me..." A voice that John hadn't heard before spoke quietly in front of him, his head snapped up to look at a young girl.

"Oh, hello Hermione! What can I do for you?" Hagrid greeted her, John tried to remember which house she belonged to by what colour her uniform was but his memory was playing tricks on him.

"Um, I was actually hoping to speak to John." She gestured at him and he blinked in confusion and looked to Hagrid for assistance.

"Well... What is it you want to ask him?" Hagrid mouthed something to Hermione that John couldn't understand so he just sat there in silence.

"But he isn't Barty Jr." Minnie said, appearing behind John, she smiled reassuringly at him and pointed at the little green trees in a motherly way. "Eat them please, John." He sighed but picked up his fork and put it in his mouth.

"So who is he, Professor McGonagall?" Asked Hermione, she glanced from the teacher to the man and back again.

"We don't know and neither does he, we even used some of Professor Snape's veritaserum." Minnie admitted.

"What are you talking about, Minnie?" John sounded unsure. Hermione raised an eyebrow but then jumped when some burst out laughing behind her. She spun on her heels to find Ron leaning on Harry and them both laughing, though Harry was trying to hide it when Ron was just laughing as loud as possible. John tensed and looked to Hagrid, but the bigger man just smiled encouragingly at him.

"He called you 'Minnie'!" The red head declared mockingly.

"Yes, and Mr Weasley, because of that you are going to help him with his chores for the rest of the month during your free periods." Professor McGonagall stated simply, her eyes narrowing and one hand gripping John's shoulder.

"Fine." Ron grumbled, Harry took a step forwards and held out his hand.

"I'm Harry Potter and you are?"

"John Smith." And he beamed at his new friend.

**A.N: I haven't decided any pairing so if anyone wants anything review or PM me and I'll try it :) **

**Other than that I will be doing cannon pairings (So John/No one :( hehe) See ya next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: I'm glad so many people reviewed, faved and added this story to alerts :) I hope you like this chapter, to be honest I don't know where I'm going with this but I'm sure I'll figure it out!**

**Specail thank you to Gryfyne and americanathogwarts for their reviews :D *gives them amazing virtual cookies* :P**

**Chapter Two**

John watched as Ron and Harry laughed, they were stood on a block of stone watching the first years running around. Minnie was stood beside him but she didn't seem as entertained as the teenagers were.

"Potter!" She shouted over the bustle of the younger pupils, Harry's smile disappeared and he quickly began working his way upstream to the pair. John smiled in greeting when he reached them, Harry returned it uncertainly and then turned to look at McGonagall.

"Yes, Professor?" Harry stared nervously at the teacher; she raised her eyebrows at him then glanced over to Ron.

"Enjoying ourselves, are we?" She asked, John smiled softly at the floor, trying not to give away that he found it funny.

"Well... We both had free periods this morning, so we were just wandering about and-" Harry stuttered, trying to cover both himself and Ron. John looked over to the red head to find him watching them intently. The General Assistant raised his hand into the air and moved it in a slight awkward gesture that must have been a wave. Ron looked around then pointed at himself, John nodded and Ron nervously waved back, causing John to beam at him.

"So I noticed. I would think you'd want to fill it with Potions. Or is it no longer your ambition to become an Auror?" John turned his attention back to his guardian and new friend.

"It is. Or was." Harry mumbled, casting his eyes to the floor sadly. "But I was told I had to get an Outstanding in my O.W.L.s?"

"And so you did when Professor Snape was teaching Potions. However, Professor Slughorn is perfectly happy to accept N.E.W.T. students with 'Exceeds Expectations.'" The professor informed him, he nodded slowly as he took in the information, then a smile spread on his face.

"Really? That's brilliant! I'll get down there straight away!" He stated, when he turned to leave Professor McGonagall reached out and tapped him on the shoulder so he turned back to her.

"Take Weasley with you, oh and you've changed rooms; I'm sure John can show you the way." She smiled at John and he nodded, happily following the teenager as he walked back over to Ron.

"Come on, Ron. We are going to Potions." Harry stated, grabbing his friend's arm and began pulling him down the hallway towards the dungeons, John trailing behind.

"So... John." Ron said when they got away from the crowds and into an empty corridor.

"Yes?" John smiled at him cheerfully, Ron and Harry exchanged a glance; wondering how someone with the face of a Death Eater could look so innocent.

"Where are you from?" Asked Ron as he watched John's reaction carefully. The other man frowned and looked at the floor.

"I don't really-" He shook his head. "I don't remember much about where I'm from." And he didn't speak again until they reached the new class room.

"Thanks for bringing us." Said Harry, giving John a small smile, Smith nodded but didn't look very happy.

"Have you got any jobs to do this morning?" Ron queried, John raised an eyebrow then looked thoughtfully at the wall.

"No, I don't think so..." He admitted, and then turned back to Ron.

"Then why don't you stick around and keep me company seeing as I don't really want to be here." Ron offered, John beamed at him and nodded.

"Come on!" Harry pleaded, not wanting to be any later than they already were. He pushed opened the door and the pair of idiots followed him.

"Harry!" Professor Slughorn practically yelled as the boy entered the room. "I was beginning to worry where you'd got to. Oh, John, you helped him here?" John nodded. "Well, thank you then." Slughorn said with a smile. He then spotted Ron behind them and frowned as he tried to remember his name. "And you've brought... someone with you." He smiled again and waited for Ron to offer his name. Harry nudged his best friend with his elbow.

"Ron Weasley, sir. But I'm dead awful at Potions, a menace actually, so I probably should just be going-"

"Nonsense, we'll sort you out. Any friend of Harry's is a friend of mine. Right then, books out. John... I think you should maybe just watch this time." Slughorn looked apologetically at the assistant but he nodded, not offended at all, and sat down next to Ron and Harry's table.

"Sir." Harry said, raising a hand uncertainly into the air. "Sorry, but Ron and I don't have book because-"

"Not to worry, my dear boy! You can get what you need from the cupboard over there." Slughorn informed his new pupil, beaming at the prospect of teaching the legend that was Harry Potter. Harry and Ron walked over to the cupboard and John grinned as they fought over the last two books in there.

"Now, as I was saying, I've prepared a few concoctions this morning. Any ideas what these might be?" A girl, Hermione, shot her hand into the air. "Oh, yes, Miss-?"

"I'm Hermione Granger, sir." She stepped forwards to smell the pots then pointed at each in turn. "That one there is Veritaserum. And that would be Polyjuice Potion. And that-" She paused, taking in a deep breath of whatever potion it was. "-is Amortentia! The most powerful love potion in the world." She stopped again and looked up at Professor Slughorn to see if she should continue.

"Go on." He encouraged, as Hermione began to speak again John turned to watch Ron walk to his place with a triumphant look on his face.

"It's rumoured to smell differently to each person, according to what attracts them. For example, I smell freshly mown grass and new parchment and spearmint toothpaste-" She cuts herself off and steps back into line, her face an odd colour of red that confused John and he briefly wondered if she was okay but quickly waved the feeling away when she returned to her normal colour. Professor Slughorn watched her for a moment then nodded. Harry sat down in between John and Ron and sighed.

"Now Amortentia doesn't create actual love, of course. That's impossible. But it does cause a powerful infatuation or obsession. For that reason, it is probably the most dangerous potion in this room." The old professor noted with a serious tone to his normally cheerful voice.

"May I see?" John asked, gesturing towards Harry's unopened book, the boy nodded and pushed it over to him. John opened it delicately then began to slowly flick through it, easily going through it as the conversation at the front of the class continued.

"Sir, what's in that one?" Someone, that John's brain informed him was Katie Bell, asked.

"Oh, yes!" The professor exclaimed, picking up a tiny vial. John was half way through by now, his mind easily absorbing the information in the simple book. Something told him that he was used to things more complex than this...

"What you see before you, ladies and gentlemen, is a curious little potion known as Felix Felicis. But it is more commonly referred to as...?" He waited for a second for someone to offer the 'slang' term.

"Liquid Luck." Hermione stated, at that everyone seemed a bit more interested in the lesson, even a (previously bored looking) blonde boy looked up.

"Yes, Miss Granger. Desperately tricky to make. Disastrous should you get it wrong. But brewed correctly, as this has been, it has remarkable powers. One sip and you will find that all your endeavours succeed-" He smiled at the vial "-at least until the effects wear off!" The blonde haired boy suddenly looked extremely interested which caused a new feeling starting to flex in John; suspicion?

"But then why don't people drink it all the time?" Katie asked, looking in wonder at the liquid.

"Because if you take too much then it can cause people to become very self-absorbed and reckless." He paused and set the vial back into its holder. "I have taken it twice in my life, once when I was twenty four and then again when I was fifty seven... They were two very good days." He shook his head to clear his thought then looked at his pupils.

"So. This is what I offer each of you today. One tiny vial of liquid luck... to the student who, in the hour that remains, manages to brew an acceptable Draught of Living Death, the recipe for which can be found on..." He picked up his own copy of the book and flicked through it.

"Page ten." John informed him, not looking up from Harry's copy as he finished the last few pages. When he'd finished he paused for a second to examine the last page. Property of the Half Blood Prince was written on the back cover, he stared at it for a moment then passed the book back to Harry.

"Thanks." Harry said, opening the book to page ten and staring at the notes that John had now memorised.

"You should know that in all the years of my previous tenure at Hogwarts, not once did a student brew a potion of sufficient quality to claim this prize." He looked down sadly. "In any event. Good luck." He seemed to say the last few words to himself. John closed his eyes and rested his head in his arms on the table as the students busied themselves with their work.

X x X

"Fear. Loneliness. They're the big ones, Rose. Some of the most terrible acts ever committed have been inspired by them. We're not dealing with something that wants to conquer or destroy. There's a lot of things you need to get across this universe. Warp drive... wormhole refractors...You know the thing you need most of all? You need a hand to hold." The voice echoed in hi memories, such a long time ago now. That time was now shurrouded by the darkness, the darkness where everything and nothing can excist. The Doctor was running, even now, years after he had said that he was still running and he wondered if he was ever going to stop. He had to save them; he had to save everyone but... how?

**A.N: Hope you enjoyed it and once again please feel free to request pairings and if you want an OC in here with someone that has no couple I might be able to put a bit in when 'John' is randomly wandering around the castle… Well, please review and I'll see you next chapter :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N: Hey, sorry this is so short :( I don't have time to write any more as I am a tired Hannah but I'll update again tomorrow :D Please enjoy!**

**Chapter Three**

John opened his eyes to find himself on the cold, stone floor of the potions class room, Ron and Harry knelt beside him.

"You alright, mate?" Asked the red head, John quickly scanned the room, noting that no one else appeared to have (yet, anyway) noticed his fall.

"I'm fine..." He mumbled in a voice that wasn't his own; there was no hint of a Scottish accent there. John swallowed loudly, more of the students now noticing his current position. His eyes darted between Harry and Ron then towards the door.

"No-" Harry said, seeing that John was confused and probably going to bolt any second.

"John?" Professor Slughorn exclaimed loudly as he noticed the younger man on the floor. John moved to quickly for Ron or even Harry to grab him, raking open the door then slamming it shut behind him.

X x X

Harry tried running after John Smith but Hermione grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Sometimes you need some time alone." She said quietly into his ear, so close that he could feel her breath and there was no way anyone else could hear her. "Let him go, he'll figure himself out." She paused for a second and then, probably to stop her own worry said, "Besides, if he can't then he'll go to Professor McGonagall." Harry nodded in agreement and they returned to their potions. Harry looked at his book, once again noting the inscriptions on the page...

"Crush, don't cut." He mumbled to himself as he picked up his blade and followed the neatly handwritten instructions. He then carefully squeezed out the juice over his bubbling cauldron. Hermione stared at him in confusion.

"How did you do that?" She asked a pleading tone in her voice that made Harry look over to where she was standing.

"Crush it, don't cut it - it works better." He informed her honestly; Hermione looked down to her book and quickly re-read the instructions.

"No, the instructions specifically say to cut!" She argued. Harry just shrugged and went back to using half his mind to do his work and the other half to think about John; how could he look so much like Barty Crouch Jr? Harry was certain he was not as if the teachers trusted the man then so would he... Unless it was where Snape was concerned. But there was something there, in John's eyes when he'd first opened them on the floor that told Harry something was wrong; and it wasn't just John Smith's mental state. Harry pondered briefly if John used to be different; if he was just some normal guy who got himself into some trouble and it ruined his life. He wondered if John had a family, friends... maybe even a girlfriend.

X x X

John wandered down the hallway, his feet making loud noises as he walked hopeless through the deserted school.

"Doc- John?" He mumbled to himself, unsure of his own voice that had changed so much since he had awoken; maybe it was the fact that he still wasn't used to it and the change was only actually slight to everyone else when it was drastic to his ears.

"John?" A voice calls, John's heard it before but he can't remember where so he stops and looks over his shoulder. A man is standing there, silver bread moving in the slight breeze from the windows and John noticed that he was a lot further away from the castle then he originally had thought.

"D- Dumbledore?" He asks, his eyes full of confusion, the old man nods and takes a step forward.

"Come back inside, John, it's almost time for supper." The wizard held out his hand and John regarded it nervously.

"I... What did I do?" John's frighten eyes meet Dumbledore's and he takes a few steps back and looks out of the window on his right.

"You've done nothing John; you've been very well behaved; helping Harry and Ron to their class." Dumbledore walked over to him and rests a hand on his shoulder. Dumbledore looked at John's face, his eyes looking into space but his expression was more serious than the older man had even seen it before. Then, in the space of a blink, John's face returned to the normal childlike confusion that it normal was.

"I want Minnie..." John mumbles, looking like he might cry.

X x X

"You should hand that book in." Hermione chides as they walk towards the Great Hall.

"I want to read it all first, then I'll hand it in and just go by my memory..." Harry suggested, trying to get the depressed girl off his back. She'd been annoyed since she hadn't been able to complete the potion fully and she seemed to be taking it all out on Harry.

"What do you think happened to John?" Asked Ron, easily changing the subject to something they might be able to agree on.

"He's probably fine, just doing his work." Hermione noted, they entered the hall to find themselves quite early.

"I was supposed to help him..." Ron said guiltily, Harry pats his back sympathetically.

"We tried to help but he needed to look after himself." He informed the red head, Ron sighed but nodded. They didn't speak for a while until everyone was seated and Dumbledore appeared in the doorway, with an odd looking John. His face was splattered with mud and his clothes were ripped.

"Yeah!" Ron grumbled. "He sure looks fine." Harry and Hermione exchanged glances but Dumbledore merely waved his wand quickly in the direction of John and the man's clothes changed into a grey hoodie with a black trench coat over the top and a pair of dark baggy jeans over a pair of red Converse trainers. All the dirt was gone from his face and his hair, although still messing, was in some kind of style. Harry glanced over at Hermione and a few of the other girls to find them blushing when John looked their way and waved childishly.

"Whoa." Ron said, raising his own eyebrow at the transformation; if someone saw John, someone that didn't know him, then they might have thought he was a normal guy... Or a pretty fit guy anyway. As Dumbledore didn't have any notices to make the feast began straight away, instead of going over to the teachers' table, John came and sat beside Harry. His face was somewhat bemused but more focus than normal.

"You alright, John?" Asked Ron, shovelling chicken into his mouth.

"I've lost something." The older man informed them, his eyes seemed far away but then he reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of crumpled paper.

"You drew it for us?" Hermione guessed, John gave her a small smile and nodded. He handed the paper to Harry then stood.

"Tell me if you see it." He said over his shoulder as he walked away. Harry opened up the piece of paper and examined it.

"Well, what is it?" Hermione reached out for the paper and looked at it carefully.

"Looks like some kind of... watch?"

**A.N: Hope you liked it! Please review (Thank you to EVERYONE who has reviewed, love you xx)! And I apparently need to somehow get Rose into this story, I have an idea but… IDK :P **


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N: Here ya go! Once again thanks to the reviews (luv ya!) and I hope you like this chapter, there isn't that much Harry but I'm actually getting to a bit of darkness and proper plot now :) **

**Chapter Four**

Dumbledore sat in his room, his fingers interlaced as he stared in thought at the ceiling. John Smith was someone... strange; someone that needed to be protected until he could look after himself. That was why he'd gone to find the boy when he discovered he was missing. The old wizard then turned to look at his desk, Tom Riddle's diary sat there, looking old and broken in the half light of the room. Next to the book was a ring with a black stone in it, the smooth black surface reflexed Dumbledore's appearance back at him and he sighed; did he really look like that? How had so many years passed so quickly?

"Professor?" The headmaster looked up to see Harry Potter standing awkwardly near the door to his quarters.

"Good evening, Harry. You got my message, I see." Dumbledore smiled sadly at the boy and motioned towards a chair in front of his desk. "Come, come." Harry walked forward slowly then sat in front of Dumbledore. The old man smiled again, not as sad this time but not a happy smile either. "So, how have you been?" The question seemed to take Harry by surprise and he replied as anyone would when suddenly asked that question.

"Fine." He paused. "Sir."

"Enjoying your classes?" Asked Dumbledore, he waited a few moments for a response but when Harry remained silent he remarked. "Professor Slughorn, for one, is most impressed with you."

"I think he overestimates my abilities, sir." Admitted the young wizard, his eyes suddenly finding some interest in the floor.

"Do you?" Dumbledore said seriously, his eyes watching carefully as Harry glanced up at him.

"Definitely." Harry stopped then opened his mouth to speak again, and even though Dumbledore knew what Harry was about to ask he allowed the boy to speak. "John... He looks like Barty Crouch Jr, but he's not him is he?" Dumbledore smiled and rose to his head walking over to gaze at one of the many portraits on his walls.

"No, Mr Crouch Jr is still in Azkaban as far as anyone knows and besides-" He turned to look at Harry. "-John isn't anything like him and never will be, under Professor McGonagall's care." Harry nodded slowly.

"In any event, I'm sure you're probably wondering why I've summoned you here tonight..."

X x x

John had already torn half his room apart, then again 'torn' wasn't the right word; he'd thrown everything he'd searched into the corridor outside his room. He pulled another draw from his cabinet and dumped the inners on his floor, after kicking it about a bit he pushed it all back into the draw and threw it out the door.

"John!" A very angry looking Snape appeared in the doorway, the anger vanished in less than a second when he saw the look of distress on John's face; the boy's eyes were wide and frantic and his hair seemed to be defying gravity.

"I lost it!" He yelled, he ran his hands through his hair, causing it to become even more like a rat's nest.

"Lost what?" Demanded Snape, he waved his wand and all of John's stuff returned to its rightful place, causing the man to become even more agonized.

"Lost it! How could I lose it!" John was practically screaming as Snape looked around in confusion.

"What's going on?" A student appeared by the door, well, two actually. Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom were stood in the doorway behind Snape, the Potions Master turned and glared at them.

"Go back to your dormitories, now!" He snapped but Luna walked pasted him and looked for a long moment at John. He had sunken to his knees and was in a crouching position with his back against the wall and his head in his hands.

"Lost it..." He mumbled, his whole body was shaking so much Snape contemplated going to find Poppy or Minerva.

"Lost what, John?" Luna asked in her gently and comforting voice, John looked at her through his fingertips.

"The watch, I lost the watch..." He admitted, Luna raised her hand and placed it on John's knee but she didn't miss his flinch.

"Did you think I was going to hit you?" Luna whispered, trying not to let the others hear. John looked at Snape, the only person in the room that might actually hit him and then back to Luna.

"She told me not to lose it." He informed her.

"Who told you not to lose it?" Asked Neville, he sat down besides Luna and looked at the man with brotherly concern.

"My-" But John was interpreted when Minnie suddenly appeared in the doorway.

"Oh, John." She whispered, tears forming in her eyes when she saw the state of her adopted son.

"A watch..." Luna noted, she stood up and wandered around the room, noting all of the half open books lying on every flat surface and then she stopped. On the fire place there lay a book, the outside was blue and had eight darker blue squares on each cover. The pages were old and yellowed but when Luna picked it up she found that there was nothing written it, not one single word.

"John, what's this book?" Luna queried, interrupting Professor McGonagall's attempts to comfort him. He looked up at her, his dark eyes locking onto the book and for a second he looked like he was going to speak but then he frowned.

"I don't know, it just looked pretty." He smiled weakly and Minerva helped him to his feet.

"Where did you get it from?" Snape asked, the older man took the book from Luna and examined it. While everyone was looking at Snape, Neville noticed something on the side, in plain sight - was a silver pocket watch. He stretched out his hand and picked it up, the metal cold against his skin as he turned it over to further examine the markings.

"Keep me safe, keep me hidden." Neville looked over to John, the taller man's eyes were closed and he seemed to be pretty unresponsive but Neville was sure that he'd just heard John's voice. "It's not time yet, if you let me out it will not work, I will die..." Then once again - "Keep me hidden, keep me safe." The words seemed to be whispered in to the air but Neville knew, from some kind of instant, that the voice was from the watch and only he could hear it.

"How long?" He asked, and then he pushed, wondering if the watch could even hear him. "How long until I can let you out?"

"Time..." The voice whispered but it seemed wearier than before and was slipping away into the darkness of the watch.

"Neville?" Luna's voice made the boy look up and he quickly slipped the watch into his pocket.

"Yeah?"

"We should be getting to class." She noted and smiled at him, Neville nodded and they walked towards the door. Just before they left, Neville turned to look at John.

"I'm sure you'll find it, things always turn up when you least expects them..."

X x X

Neville was sat alone in the boy's dorm, the watch resting in his palm. He wasn't quite sure where the others were but that didn't matter right now, all that mattered was figuring out what this was. His fingers played with the latch on top. For a long moment Neville wondered what would happen if he opened it. Then his fingers slipped and the watch opened.

"Doctor!" The shout screamed through Neville's mind and so many pictures; a girl with blonde hair, her eyes shining and a white wall, his hand resting on the surface as he forced tears back.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." And then it was gone, as quickly as the power had come it had vanished. Neville was once again sat on his bed with his breath coming in pants.

"What was that?" He asked the watch but he could sense it had used a lot of power to show him that.

"Keep me safe, keep me hidden..." The watch whispered wearily and Neville could feel it trying to keep itself a wear.

"I will, I promise..." He paused, unsure of how to put it to the watch. "Go to sleep if you like."

"Keep me safe, keep me hid-" And the watch fell into a deep slumber.

X x X

Bellatrix Lestrange froze; the wave of power had hit her like a brick in the face.

"Did you feel that?" One of her lowers mumbled, everyone nodded apart from Lord Voldemort who was stood staring out of the window.

"My Lord?" Bellatrix whispered, walking towards him but he put up his hand to stop her.

"He's here."

**A.N: I really do hope you liked it :D Please review – oh and (can't remember if I said this yet) but to the people that want Rose/Doctor, I'll try and fit her in there but with what I think is going to happen I won't be able to do loads of romance-y stuff but I'll put her in somewhere xD**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N: Thanks again to my reviewers (I made you some cake – here *gives virtual cake to reviewers*) And thanks to everyone who's followed! I was gonna give you bickies but I've lost them :( Hope you like this chap! **

**Chapter 5**

It was a nice morning, as sunny as it was going to get in Scotland in Autumn.

"All right! Queue up!" Harry Potter's voice was nothing compared to the mumbled and shouts of the students ready to try out for the Gryffindor quidditch team, a sigh escaped his lips before he said loudly. "Excuse me..." Only to be completely ignored, Ginny stood beside him and groaned, annoyed with the stupid boys who thought they were amazing at the sport and were bragging; when, in truth, they were probably average at best.

"Shut it!" She yelled, everyone instantly fell silent and Harry gave her a grateful smile and quick nod before letting his face become serious again. Then something caught his eye, as he spoke he stared at the stands where several of his class mates were watching, and next to Hermione sat John Smith. A bright smile was plastered on his face; like this was the first time he'd ever seen quidditch... Maybe it was?

"All right. This morning I'll be putting you all through a few drills to assess your strengths. But know this: just because you made the team last year does not guarantee you a spot this year. Is that clear?" The students all nodded solemnly. Ron stood near the front, looking quite nervous in his Keeper's outfit; Cormac McLaggen stood beside him, dressed in the same manner.

"No hard feelings, Weasley, alright?" Cormac offered Ron his hand but the shorter boy didn't take it.

"Hard feelings?" Ron mumbled, his nerves not helping the situation and making him look like more of a coward then he actually was.

"I'll be going out for Keeper as well. Nothing personal." Cormac informed him, leaving Ron with and almost overwhelming urge to punch him.

"Really? Strapping guy like you, you've got a Beater's build, don't you think? Keeper needs to be agile, quick-" But Cormac was ignoring him, he was looking up the stands where Hermione was sitting with John, laughing at something that he'd said or done. McLaggen's smirk turned into a sour frown but he quickly recomposed himself and turned back to Ron.

"I like my chances. Say... think you could introduce me to your friend Granger? Wouldn't mind getting on a first name basis, know what I mean?" Unfortunately for Ron, he didn't get a chance to punch the git before Harry declared that the try outs had started.

X x X

John beamed at Hermione in a way that only a child could, his hair being whipped around by the wind whilst Hermione's was carefully tucked into her hat.

"John, stay still, you might fall." Hermione cautioned as John leaned over the barriers to look straight down, it was all she could do to stop herself pulling him back.

"We're so high up..." The man said in wonder his deep brown eyes, Hermione couldn't help but smile at him as he returned to his seat beside her, his knees jigging as he waiting for the test match to begin. Hermione couldn't see why he was so enthusiastic; he made it look like it'd been his lifelong dream to see a match and no one had ever taken him to one? No, that wasn't possible...

"Hey, John..." She said slowly as the players rose into the air. He didn't take his eyes off her when he spoke.

"Yeah?" Hermione hesitated for a long moment before speaking her mind.

"Have you ever seen a quidditch match before?" She asked curiously, John blinked a few times and let his eyes wander over to her, his head tilting slightly to one side.

"I don't know." He said quietly, his eyes glazing over; Hermione quickly decided that she should question anymore and let him return to watching the match. But as she watched him grin with excitement she couldn't help but worry about his mental state.

X x X

Neville was walking quietly through the hallway, not with Luna as he usually was, not with anyone for that matter! Just alone, with his thoughts.

"Keep me safe, keep me hidden." The watch whispered, its power slowly coursing through the top level of Neville's mind. The boy sighed, no matter how many times he promised that watch that he would do as it asked it would just stop for a few minutes then start again.

"Please, just be quiet for a minute!" Neville exclaimed loudly, causing a few first years to stop their conversation and hurry past him down the corridor.

"Mr Longbottom?" Neville turned quickly to see Professor Snape watching him with intense eyes.

"Yes, Professor?" Neville mumbled, automatically putting his hand into his pocket and closing his fingers around the silver pocket watch.

"Why, may I ask, are you wandering around the castle when you should be in class?" Snape drawled, Neville gripped the watch harder but his excuse was already made for him.

"Professor McGonagall asked me to find John, he disappeared this morning." He informed the raven haired man. Snape sighed and mumbled something under his breath that Neville shouldn't have heard.

"If she'd stop coddling him then maybe he would be able to stand on his own two feet." Snape's eyes locked with Neville's and the boy's heart tried to claw its way out of his chest.

"If you want, I can leave him for a bit; I know he's with Hermione and Harry..." Neville admitted his eyes falling to the floor, he felt guilty as Hermione had asked him not to tell anyone where she and John were going so he could get a day off after what happened yesterday.

"I think that would be a good idea." Snape noted and walked past, leaving Neville, once again, alone in the hallway.

X x X

The Death Eater stood like a stone, so still and quiet that the only noise was their breath. A black cane was in his left hand and his fingers gripped it tightly, ready to use the concealed wand at any moment if he was threatened.

"Contact Draco, get him to find him." Voldemort had whispered into his ear that morning.

"Draco might be preoccupied with the other task you have given him." A nervous pause and then "My lord..."

"Are you not loyal to me?" The snake of a man hissed, still pacing about Malfoy.

"Of course I am..."

"Then do the task I have set you." Lucius opened his eyes, forcing the memory away and pulled his mask of his face, the cool air hit him and he took a shaky breath.

"Draco Malfoy, Hogwarts..." He whispered into the flames of the polished, black fireplace in front of him, his eyes narrowing as his son's face appeared in the blaze.

"Father?" Draco stuttered, shutting whatever book he had been reading and coming over to the fire place.

"The Dark Lord has set a new task for you, my son." Lucius paused, wondering if it was right to force this onto the boy but pushed the doubt from his mind; his son was strong and could easily do this... right? "You must find something for him."

"What?" Draco asked, his own eyes becoming more serious but his father could see the fear behind the mask.

"A silver pocket watch, it holds much power-" Lucius made his face a mask, not willing his own fear to show. "-in our hands we can take the world but if left with Dumbledore then they will win the war within an hour."

"And you want me to find it?" Draco said slowly, his eyes flickering between fear and confusion and pride.

"Yes, then send it to us in any way you can." His father told him, Draco nodded one final time and just before the flame flickered out, Draco's mask slipped and Lucius saw horror and knowledge.

X x X

The quidditch game was in full swing, Ron had stopped the ball, if very clumsily, from going through any of the three metal hoops.

"Go Ron!" John yelled, rooting for his new friend instead of the McLaren boy, Hermione 'whoop'ed and clapped as Ron kicked a ball away from the centre hoop.

"Nearly over now..." Hermione said softly, she'd planned to bring John here and talk to him but he'd gotten so caught up in the game that he'd practically forgotten her. "John." She called loudly.

"It's almost over." John mumbled sadly, Hermione patted the bench next to her and John, grudgingly, sat down.

"John, did you find the watch you were looking for?" She asked, her eyes flitting to his hand that had gripped tightly onto the end of his trench coat.

"No." He swallowed nervously. Hermione stretched out her hand to his and once again he flinched away. Hermione remembered Luna saying something about John thinking she was going to hit him when she'd found out about the watch, and that John had said that he'd been given the watch by a 'she'.

"It doesn't matter, we'll find it eventually." She smiled at him. "Who gave it to you John?"

"I, ugh, why do you want to know?" His question hung in the air but Hermione's worried face made him tell her. "A woman, I remember her voice, telling me that I needed to keep it safe and that she'd come back to get me when she'd fully repaired herself..."

"Repaired?" Hermione queried, John shrugged. "You say it like she was a machine."

"She was."

X x X

Draco stood in the corridor, watching Neville with the watch, the watch that he'd seen him take last night when the Slytherin had been spying last night. The watch the belonged to John, the only person to have smiled at Draco since he'd come to Hogwarts this year, the only person to have made conversation by asking what he did over the holidays. Sure, Draco had been too proud to reply but the man had just smiled densely and continued talking to him anyway. Draco wasn't sure about this, he couldn't take in the idea of taking something from John.

"Is someone there?" Neville demanded, Draco turned on his heel and darted from the room, swiftly slipping into the boy's bathroom.

"What do I do?" He asked himself, watching his reflection in the mirror as if it would give him answers. But then an idea came into his mind; no one would know and all he'd have to do was say that he couldn't find the watch...

**A.N: :) hope it was interesting (still haven't found my biscuits :( sadly) Please review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N: :D Yay! Ended school today! *dances happily* … Anyway! Love you guys who read and review this :) Love to you all! I hope you like this chap!**

**Chapter Six**

Three weeks since the events of the quidditch match and the 6th years were on their way to Hogsmead. Ron had been helping John with is jobs and had contemplated asking John along when the General Assistant had announced that he was going anyway.

"The 'chores' that they get him to do aren't that bad, he just sweeps up a bit and fetches stuff for teachers." Ron informed his two best friends as they walked through the bitter wind, their boots leaving deep prints in the snow.

"It's kind of nice to hear," Hermione noted. "That they aren't over working him." She smiled brightly at Ron and he had to look away to hide the slight blush on his cheeks. John was walking a few meters in front of them; once again Professor McGonagall had taken the trio to a quiet place and asking them to keep an eye on him. Neville had been listening in and offered to do the same if Harry, Ron and Hermione wanted to go for a walk in the woods or something. The older man turned to look at them, Harry offered up a small smile and John grinned in return, waving to them childishly.

"There's got to be something wrong with him." Harry stated, he glanced over to Hermione who nodded in agreement.

"I've been thinking about that too, but who would or could just leave some man with mental problems alone in a field..." She mumbled, a frown forming on her lips, Ron's walking slowed until he was a few feet behind them.

"Ron?" Harry turned to see his friend staring at the floor.

"its nothing-" Ron said slowly, then looked between Harry, Hermione and John.

"Ron, if you know something you need to tell us!" Hermione remarked, her eyes narrowing slightly at Ron with the seriousness of the situation.

"He was humming a song and when I asked where he'd heard it before - because I didn't think that people would have been singing around him - he said his mother used to sing it to him and his best friend when they were little. Then he just smiled and stopped talking for ages..." Ron finished with a loud sigh and looked up, John had stopped and turned to look for them but hadn't walked over to them yet. The brown haired man was just watching them, a look of interest on his face but confusion also. Hermione spotting this and quickly changed to subject by turning to Harry angrily.

"For weeks you carry around this book practically sleep with it…and you have no desire to find out who The Half-Blood Prince is?" She turned and began walking towards John but it was too late, the look of suspicion was already on his face and he turned away from them.

"I didn't say I wasn't curious." The Boy Who Lived stated, then paused and said. "And, by the way, I don't sleep with it!" His voice grumbling with annoyance.

"Yeah right!" Ron joked, Harry turned to glare at him. "Well, it's true. I like a nice chat before I go to bed. Now you're always reading that bloody book. It's like being with Hermione." This time causing Hermione to glare at him.

X x X

John knew that they were talking about him, everyone always did; even Minnie discussed him behind his back and it annoyed him. He wasn't quite sure why but it always did.

"My child, I sing this as you sleep

The secret you must always keep,

Your name, the reflection of your soul

Once known will always do you ill." He sung to himself softly, making sure that no one heard him, the trio were now discussing the book that Harry had found in his potions lesson. John didn't know why it was such a big deal, couldn't Harry recite the pages? John had only read the book once but he knew every work on every page. Thinking about Professor Slughorn seemed to make him appear out of thin air, as the next moment John heard his footsteps and then his voice. At the same time he saw Professor Flitwick.

"Filius! I was hoping to find you at the Three Broomsticks." Slughorn exclaimed. Professor Flitwick suddenly looked very nervous; John could see his mind whirling for an excuse to leave.

"Emergency choir practice, I'm afraid, Horace." Flitwick informed him swiftly, and then quickly excused himself, walking swiftly past John but he gave the man a small smile instead of completely ignoring him.

"Who's up for some Butterbeer?" John heard Harry ask, he wondered if that involved him or if he'd have to go off on his own.

X x X

Draco was following Neville, trying to make it as obvious as possible so the boy would get the hint and go back to the castle.

"What do you want?" Neville suddenly demanded, turning to face the blonde boy but his courage was crushed slightly when he saw the serious look on Draco's face.

"I know what you have in your pocket." The blonde said darkly, his eyes narrowing. Neville swallowed and reached for his wand.

"What do you care?" He spat.

"I-" Draco began but paused when a man in a dark cloak passed them. "I need you to keep it hidden from some people that are looking for it." Draco informed him, the Slytherin had figure that if this watch held a lot of power then it might hurt John to hand it over to You Know Who.

"What the hell?" Neville mumbled, staring in confusion at the boy in front of him, suddenly getting a new image of him.

"Just keep it safe!" Draco snapped before walking away in the Three Broomsticks.

X x X

John contemplated leaving as it was obvious he didn't fit in here, Hermione was sat next to him and Ron next to Harry. Harry had purposefully pulled a chair up to the end of the table for Professor Slughorn but the potions master had yet to notice their presence as he was sat beside an old friend. His friend seemed to be giving ever excuse to leave but Slughorn seemed almost desperate to keep him at the bar. One of the waiters walked over to them and smiled down at Hermione.

"What'll you be havin' today, Miss?" He asked; from his expression, John could tell that this was a bit too friendly for Ron's liking.

"Four Butterbeers and put a bit of ginger in mine, please." The waiter nodded and walked away. Hermione turned to John. "Have you ever had Butterbeer before?"

"Not that I'm aware of..." He looked thoughtfully down at the table.

"Sorry." Hermione needlessly apologised, she kept forgetting that it sometimes hurt John to try and remember the past.

"Oh, bloody hell!" Ron practically shouted, John jumped and looked up at him; the red head was staring off into the corner of the room where his sister (Ginny?) was sat with a boy, their heads very close together and their hands clasping the other's.

"Oh, honestly, Ronald. They're just holding hands…" Hermione noted, smiling slightly at the pair, though John didn't understand why it should upset them. Then the boy's head went even closer to Ginny's and his lips touched hers. "And snogging..."

"What's 'snogging'?" John asked but his question was ignored as Ron loudly declared.

"I want to leave, right now!"

"Leave?" Hermione sighed. "You can't be serious."

"That happens to be my sister." Ron stated, glaring at Hermione.

"I still don't understand." John mumbled sadly into his Butterbeer, Harry coughed and the boy looked up to him.

"They're kissing." John stared at him blankly. "Their lips touch; it's a sign of love and affection." Harry frowned, not sure how to explain it.

"Oh, ok." John nodded slowly, and then went back to his thoughts.

"So? What if she looked over here and saw you snogging me? Would you expect her to get up and leave?" Hermione said so fast the John could only just keep up. Ron went very quiet and before John could ask if that meant that Hermione loved Ron, Professor Slughorn spotted them.

"Harry, m'boy!" He shouted, walking across the room and shaking Harry's hand.

"Hello, sir. Wonderful to see you!" Harry beamed at the professor, causing Ron and Hermione to look at him suspiciously as the pair sat down.

"Hi..." Mumbled John, wanting to make sure he was involved in the conversation.

"Oh, hello John. Are you not drinking something a bit stronger? After all I'm sure if you've finished all you're allowed to drink?" Slughorn noted, John blinked at him in confusion and the potions master sighed. "I suppose you won't know what I mean."

"So..." Harry began, getting the teacher's attention. "What brings you here sir?"

"Oh, the Three Broomsticks and I go way back. Longer than I'd care to admit. In fact, I remember when it was simply One Broomstick!" Slughorn proclaimed loudly laughing, Harry joined in but John could tell it was slightly faked. Slughorn smiled kindly at him and then became serious. "Listen, m'boy. In the old days, I used to throw together the occasional supper and invite a select student or two. Would you be game?"

"That'd be great, sir." Harry beamed but the smile didn't carry to his eyes.

"You'd be welcome too, Granger-" Slughorn paused to look at John sceptically. "-you can come as well if you like, John, as long as you've finished your jobs." Speaking to the man like he was no older than a toddler but John nodded eagerly anyway. Slughorn smiled and left.

X x X

John was once again in front of his friends as they began their journey back to the castle, in front of him was Katie Bell and some other girl that John didn't know. Behind him John heard Ron laughing nervously about Hermione snogging him, that made him smile for some reason that the young man didn't quite understand.

"Katie, you don't know what it could be!" The other girl stated, crossing her arms and glaring at Katie.

"It'll be fine; I just want to look at it." She argued, unwrapping a slender package that was held tightly in her arms. John turned to look at the trio, Hermione now had her arms slung around the shoulders of both of the boys and John's smile grew. It would have stayed there for a while, too, apart from the fact the two seconds later a scream shattered the calm of the snow. John turned swiftly to find Katie a few meters into the air with her mouth wide open. John moved quickly, darting forwards and grabbing her ankles to pull her down, as if he thought the wind would carry her away. She dropped heavily into his arms and John sank to his knees in the freezing snow.

"I told her not to touch it!" The other girl whimpered as John brushed Katie's hair out of her face to see her open but none seeing eyes. "I warned her." She whispered. John tilted Katie's head forwards slightly so she didn't swallow her own tongue and then stood.

"Get back!" A new, loud, voice yelled. John turned to see Hagrid coming up the hill, the giant stood beside him and nodded towards the man, telling him that he'd done the right thing. Then he turned to the package and scooped it up, careful only to touch the brown wrappings and not the necklace inside.

"Hagrid..." John mumbled uncertainly, Hagrid turned to him and smiled softly.

"Don't you worry, John. We'll get her back to school and she'll be just fine." He informed the brunette. John nodded and began to follow Hagrid down the path, still cradling Katie in his arm with only the sound of howling wind in his ears.

**A.N: The 'song' is a poem called 'A Gallifreyan Lullably' Google it! It's really good :) Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N: So, I felt like I had to explain some stuff so here -**

**A) As some people want Rose in this and some people don't I'm gonna just put her in for a chapter and have her meet John but she's not paired with him (sorry to those who like that pairing but I think this is a compromise).**

**B) Also, because I keep forgetting to put this, the time line is just after the Master's first attempt to take over Earth, then something else happens and the Doctor ends up in Hogwarts...**

**That's it! If anyone has any questions please feel free to ask me!**

**Chapter Seven**

John had carefully laid down Katie on one of the medical beds and had then been shooed from the room by Poppy; a very unhappy witch.

"It's alright John, she's not angry at you." Hagrid reassured him. "She's just worried about Katie." He gently placed his hand on John's shoulder but he could see that his words were having no effect on the tears in John's eyes.

"John!" Neville appeared in front of them, worry on his face as he looked John over, checking he was okay. But neither of his hands stretched out to him, he only moved one of his hand that was to grasp something in pocket.

"Neville, are you okay? You look a bit..." Hagrid trailed off, not wanting to insult the boy.

"I know. I ran all the way back here when I heard." Neville told the half giant. John paused to take in this information and then smiled weakly.

"Do you want to kiss Katie?" He asked, his voice full of innocence, showing that he didn't mean this in a teasing way and was totally serious.

"What?" Neville demanded, his face going bright red. "I don't like Kate!" He continued, shaking his head quickly. John looked taken a back and the tears seemed to return to his eyes so he turned away.

"Sorry..." He mumbled under his breath.

"No, I'm sorry John, I didn't mean it." Neville reached out and replaced Hagrid's hand on his shoulder.

"Keep me hidden, keep me safe." The watch screeched into Neville's mind, as he was used to it by now all Neville did was cringe. What he didn't expect was for John to lurch forwards and topple to the floor.

"John!" Hagrid yelled, bending down to touch the man but the voice of the Defence Against the Dark Arts teach stopped him

"Wait, don't touch him." Snape sneered, coming to stand besides Hagrid and pushing Neville away from the shaking body that was now crouching on the cold stone floor. John's hands were holding his head but it looked like he might be closer to ripping out his own hair then protecting his head.

"John..." Hagrid mumbled but backed off anyway. The giant was tense, ready to pull Snape away if John looked like he might thrash out or if Snape did something that might harm John.

"Keep me hidden, keep me safe..." John whispered to himself, Snape watched him, uncertainly showing on his face but no one could see it.

"Longbottom!" Draco Malfoy's voice was just as angry as it had been as Hogsmead; he walked over to the Gryffindor and grabbed his hair. "What did I say?" He growled.

"I didn't do anything, he just-"

"Be quiet both of you!" Professor Snape snarled, and then he pulled out his wand. "Legillimens."

X x X

"Doctor!" A voice screamed, the Doctor turned to look at Luke Smith, the boy's eyes were wide and he took the Doctor's pause as a chance to catch up with him.

"Luke, I told you to stay with Sarah." The Doctor stated a small amount of anger in his voice.

"Mum and Sky... I went to try and find a way out and when I got back they were..." Luke swallowed and closed his eyes tightly; the Doctor's eyes also slid closed and he covered his face with his hands.

"We need to go, come on." The Time Lord turned and they began to run down the hallway, until they found an old looking door and darting into the room.

"What are we going to do?" Luke pleaded, doing his best not to cry but failing miserably.

"We're going to rewrite time." The Doctor informed him as he opened the door of a blue box and walked inside.

"What? I thought that was against the rules..." Luke mumbled, his eyes widening again as the Doctor ran around pulling leavers and pushing buttons.

"I don't care." The Doctor whispered.

"What?" Luke asked, trying to keep out of the way of the man, who was now moving to quickly that even he couldn't keep up.

"I DON'T CARE!" He yelled, slamming down his fists on the control panel as tears rolled, silently, down his cheeks.

X x X

Snape pulled back, pain stabbing the portion of his brain behind his eyes.

"Professor?" Draco asked lowly, watching the pair on the floor with interest. Neville had disappeared when Draco had been watching John so it was only Draco, Hagrid, Snape and John in the otherwise empty corridor.

"That's impossible." Snape whispered, then stood and left so quickly that he almost walked into a door. He walked swiftly through the castle until he reached the entrance to Dumbledore's office. He was just about to start thinking of different types of sweets to list when the stairs revealed themself to him. "Why would he bring him here..." Severus grumbled to himself as he walked up the stairs towards the headmaster's office.

"Ah, Severus, what can I do for you?" Dumbledore asked, sitting causally at his desk, his hands clasped on his lap.

"Why did you bring him here?" Snape demanded, doing his best to control his anger at the situation.

"Bring who here?" The Headmaster queried, doing his best to seem like he knew nothing of what Severus was talking about.

"The Time Lord!" The Professor exclaimed losing his temper and glaring at his boss.

"Ah, John... Well he's not a Time Lord at the moment, though I assume you've realised that by now." Dumbledore said, he sighed and stood walking over to a picture that was almost hidden beneath a mountain of paperwork. He picked it up and offered it to Snape. In the picture stood John Smith and two other people.

"What is this?" Snape asked, glancing up at the headmaster.

"It's all he had with him, I believe the woman is unknown but I think you know who the boy is..."

"Luke Smith... His son?" Severus guessed.

"Maybe... but I think not." Dumbledore remarked.

X x X

"Why is it always you three? Hm? When something happens?" Professor McGonagall asked tiresomely, her eyes carefully examining each of them in turn, she'd never admit it but she felt like everyone in her house was her adopted child; though John was the only person she showed it to.

"Believe me, Professor, I've been asking myself the same question for six years." Ron admitted, but he smiled sheepishly at his friends. A sharp knock on the door made all four of them turn to look at it. Professor Snape, looking more depressed and angry than usual, walked into Professor McGonagall's class room.

"Severus..." She greeted, her eyes narrowing when she saw the state he was in. She could easily see the anger and frustration in his eyes but he tried to keep them locked on the necklace next to her.

"Is this it?" He asked, not meeting anyone's eyes. McGonagall nodded, Snape pulled out his wand and made the necklace hover in the air in front of him.

"What do you think?" The woman asked, Snape glanced over to her then back to the jewellery.

"I think Miss Bell is lucky to be alive." He snapped and let it drop back into its case.

"She was cursed, wasn't she? I know Katie. Off the Quidditch pitch she wouldn't hurt a fly. If she was bringing that to someone, she wasn't doing it knowingly." Harry said, so quickly that Ron almost couldn't keep up. It was good that Harry was defending his house mate but no one could say that it wasn't slightly suspicious that he'd said it so hastily.

"Yes, she was cursed..." McGonagall admitted, her eyes growing more sad than accusing.

"It was Malfoy." Harry offered up the name without even a second thought.

"That's a very serious accusation, Potter." Snape snarled, glaring at the young wizard "Where's your evidence?"

"I just know!" Harry declared, annoyed that they didn't believe him.

"You just know?" Snape mocked, taking a step towards the by. "Once again you astonish with your gifts, Potter, gifts mere mortals could only dream of possessing. How grand it must be to be the Chosen One." Everyone could feel the tension rising between the two of them, Ron and Hermione shifted uncomfortably.

"I suggest you return to your dormitory." She paused and looked for a long time at Harry, then said sternly. "All of you."

X x X

Harry was fuming, holding the marauder's map close to his face in the half light of the common room. Watching Draco's name wandering around the Slytherin common room.

"What do you suppose Dean sees in her?" Ron asked the room, there were a few people other than Harry, Ron and Hermione in the common but they politely ignored the Weasley.

"What does she see in him?" Harry retaliated, raising his eyebrows.

"Dean? He's brilliant." Ron noted, staring up at the ceiling.

"You called him a slick git not five hours ago." Harry remarked, taking his eyes off the map to look at his best friend seriously.

"Yeah, well, he was running his hands all over my sister, wasn't he? Something snaps. You've got to hate him. You know, on principle." Ron informed him, Harry quickly looked back to his map so Ron didn't see the hurt in his eye. And that was when he noticed.

"What's Neville doing walking around the castle?" He asked, Hermione leaned over and made a 'hum'ing sound.

"I don't know..." She paused for a second, remembering seeing him wandering around the castle a few days ago. "He's been doing it a lot lately." She informed him. Neville's footprints had been in the same place for a while now and the moment all the area around him was empty a new name wrote itself onto the paper, but it had no footprints. Just two words. Written in golden ink.

"Who the hell is The Doctor?"

**A.N: I love the holidays! Hopefully I'll catch up on my sleep soon and not feel like I'm dead all the time :P Thanks to those who always review, they truly make my day :) If you ignored my first A.N then here is the info again, please don't be mad at me for the Rose thing…**

**A) As some people want Rose in this and some people don't I'm gonna just put her in for a chapter and have her meet John but she's not paired with him (sorry to those who like that pairing but I think this is a compromise).**

**B) Also, because I keep forgetting to put this, the time line is just after the Master's first attempt to take over Earth, then something else happens and the Doctor ends up in Hogwarts.**

**Please review! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N: This is really short and I'm proper sorry, I'm not feeling very well D: Please forgive me! Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! Please enjoy this short (but hopefully sweet) chappy!**

**Chapter Eight**

Neville sat alone in the corridor; he'd waiting for it to be clear before opening the watch and staring into the gold light that it released. The consciousness inside it seemed to create an awkward silence when the watch was opened, like there was nothing else in the world apart from the silence of the watch. And Neville had a bad feeling about it...

"Found!" The watched yelled, so loud that Neville had to put his hands over his ears and the watch tumbled to the floor. Closing the front as it bound across the stone floor.

X x X

John was still shaking; even now he was on the hospital bed. Poppy was trying to get him to drink a calming potion but his mouth refused to open so the deep purple liquid remained in its flask.

"Please, John, try a little of it, I promise it'll help..." Hagrid pleaded but the man in front of him just shook and stared into space.

"Go and find Minerva." Poppy suggested, she turned towards her office just Hagrid turned to leave but they both froze when a voice, powerful and old spoke...

"Time must be rewritten, the darkness must full and the world must spin again." Both of them turned and once to see John standing, staring straight ahead.

"John?" Poppy asked, stepping towards the man but his body swayed but he managed to stay on his feet, leaving them both utterly confused as to what the hell was going on.

"I'm going to find Professor McGonagall." Hagrid informed Poppy before hastily leaving the room to find the old witch.

"What are you looking at?" Poppy asked, but John's eyes rolled back in his head and collapsed. The medi witch did not even have time to move before John's scream cracked the air like a whip.

X x X

John was thrown into a chair, his eyes open wide in confusion as the strange, pale, snake like man paced in front of him.

"What's wrong?" He mocked his voice full of fake sympathy. John swallowed.

"Who- Who are you?" He asked, trying to put some courage into his voice but the stutter gave away his fear.

"W-who are you?" He laughed manically; he put his hands on either side of the chair and put his face close to John. He took a breath in through his mouth and exhaled heavily through the snake like holes in his face.

"I want to go home." John stated, forcing himself not to stutter. Linking his eyes with the man's and trying to keep them locked but the evil behind the other man's soul was burning; rage and fire and death.

"There's no way that you're him..." He whispered, looking John up and down and shaking his head. "You aren't powerful enough." John tried to push himself backward and away from the man but the chair tipped so he was balancing on the back legs, then he fell backwards into darkness. And fell, and fell, and fell. Into nothing but darkness, like he didn't even exist.

X x X

Harry opened his eyes, even if no one else had just had the same dream as him, he was pretty sure the bone shattering scream would have woken them. The scream wasn't physically loud; it seemed to echo inside his mind instead of him hearing it with his ears.

"Did you hear that?" Ron asked a loud whisper in the dark. Harry sat up and reached for his glasses.

"John..." He mumbled in response, cutting to the chase as he slipped his glasses onto his nose. He stood quickly and pulled Ron's quilt off him so he'd have to get up. "Come on, we're going to see what's happening." Ron grumbled but pushed himself up and followed Harry down the stairs into the common room. They jogged down the stairs but Ron kept falling behind as he tried to force his eyes to stay open.

"Where are we even going?" He demanded as he stumbled over a book that was laying in the middle of the corridor.

"To the Hospital Wing." Harry informed him, walking quickly so that his bare feet made muffled slapping noises on the stone.

"Why?" Ron asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Because John needs-" Harry cut off suddenly as someone ran across the path in front of them.

"What was that..?" Ron whispered, before he could stop him Harry ran after the figure. Pulling his wand out of his PJ pockets and pointing it in front of him. His blue eyes scanned the darkness for any sign of the person that been there but he found none.

"Where'd they go?" The young wizard asked the air, Ron finally caught up with him and scowled at his friend.

"What was that about?"

"I thought I saw someone." Harry informed him.

"So did I, but that doesn't mean we have to go running after them!" Ron exclaimed.

X x X

John was still half asleep when Neville entered the room, his eyes were partly open but Neville could tell he wasn't taking anything in.

"Is he okay?" Neville demanded, his breath coming in pants as he walked over to John's bed and plonked himself down in a seat next to John's bed.

"Mr Longbottom?" Professor McGonagall asked, appearing next to him but the poor boy was too tired to even jump.

"Sorry, Professor, I just..." Neville's eyes drifted shut and his breathing slowed, Minerva smiled softly and placed a blanket over her student before taking the seat next to him and opening her book. She would have gotten fully engrossed in the book there and then apart from the sharp noise of metal on stone that made her look up. Next to Neville's feet lay a silver pocket watch, the one that John had been looking for the other day. Minerva sighed, she knew what it was, and Dumbledore had explained it to her the moment that John had first arrived. The watch held a great deal of power and couldn't be opened until the proper time. So she'd keep it safe seeing as its chosen guardian couldn't...

A.N: Sorry, again, that it's so short :( I truly feel ill so I can't write anymore today but seeing as I update pretty much every day it won't be that long till you get more :D Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N: Sorry it's taken me a while to update, I've been ill (not gonna describe how ill I've been as it's not pretty). Thanks to all my lovely reviews and please enjoy this chapter :)**

**Chapter Nine**

John opened his eyes; he was laying on a white bed with a crisp white cover over him. He blinked a few times then sat up, his head spinning slightly as he did so.

"John?" He looked up to see Minnie smiling softly at him; he smiled back and tried to get to his feet. "Wait a second; we need to see if Poppy thinks you are okay to go."

"Okay..." John waited on the bed as Minnie stood up and walked into an office on the other side of the room, his eyes glanced at the bedside table and he grinned. A small, dark blue box was sat on it, his name handwritten in old fashioned handwriting on a little parchment label. He reached out curiously and picked it up, it rattled slightly as he brought it closer to him. He flipped over the table to find a message; "John, I hope you're feeling better, here's some sweets that Harry got me. I thought you'd enjoy them more, Hagrid." John smile grew slightly as he opened the box to reveal chocolate coloured hard candies. Just as he was about to put one in his mouth, Poppy appeared and scolded at him.

"Put them down, you're not allowed to eat any sweets right now." She stated, taking the box off him and with a flick of her wand it flew up to the top shelf of the medicine cabinet.

"Sorry..." John mumbled, looking towards the floor, Poppy chuckled softly and pointed her wand in his direction. After a quick examination she allowed John to leave but still wouldn't let him have the sweets back.

X x X

Ron's knees were quite literally knocking as he did his best to eat something before his first quidditch match.

"Good luck, Ron." Neville said as he passed him but Ron could tell that there were other things on his mind as he walked away. He looked up at Harry and Hermione, who were both doing their best to relax him even though he felt like his head might explode at any given moment.

"So," He began, trying to get a conversation going. "How was it?"

"How was what?" Hermione asked, glancing up from her newspaper.

"The dinner party." Ron replied sharply, didn't she understand that he needed to keep his mind off the match?

"Oh, dead boring... Though," She glanced over to Harry. "I think Harry enjoyed desert." She noted playfully, smiling behind the Daily Prophet.

"Anyway," Harry said, glaring slightly at Hermione then looking back to Ron. "Slughorn's having a Christmas do, you know..."

"And?" Ron asked, confused on why he was bringing this up, Harry knocked Hermione with his elbow.

"We're supposed to take some." She admitted, grudgingly.

"I expect you'll be going with McLaggen. Isn't he a member of the Slug Club?"

"Actually I was going to ask you!" Hermione stood up, threw her newspaper at Ron and walked out of the Great Hall.

X x X

John wandered down the corridor, he had figured out by now that it must of been pretty early on a Saturday morning and that not that many people were up yet as the only thing on today was the first quidditch match of the season. He quickly decided that he'd have to find his scarf before he left to watch it. As he was thinking this he lost track of where he was walking and tripped over a girl that was crouching on the floor crying.

"John?" She asked as she looked up, she quickly wiped away her tears and forced a smile for him.

"Are you okay?" The young man ask gently, taking in her distressed and slightly redden eyes before pulling her into a tight embrace and rubbing circles on her back with the palm of his hand.

"Ron... He..." She pulled back and looked him in the eye, a very serious expression on her face. "Do you promise not to tell anyone?"

"I promise." John stated with a brief smile. Hermione took a deep breath.

"I really like Ron-"

"Like you want to kiss him?" John interrupted.

"Yes, but he is so idiotic that he hasn't noticed." She paused to take another breath and steady her nerves.

"Then why don't you tell him."

"Because that isn't what people do." Hermione informed him, John swallowed and looked down. His eyes, unseen by Hermione, suddenly growing very cold and sad and old.

"Rose..." He whispered before snapping out of it and looking up at her.

"So I was going to ask him to come to a party with me but he acted like a jerk so I left and now I have no one to go with!" John blinked a few times, taking a few seconds after she'd finished for his brain to register all that information.

"I'll go with you... If you want?" He looked nervously at her.

"That'd be great! I can help you with some basic magic instead of having to talk to anyone." She looked like she might punch the air but thought better of it.

"I have the basics down." He said with a quirky smile, Hermione frowned.

"The whole first year?"

"Up to the 5th, I read fast..." Hermione gawped at him as she was the only person that had ever read like that, that she knew of. "Anyway, are you going to come to the match?"

"Sure..."

X x X

Hermione stood beside John, his magical, colour changing scarf didn't seem to understand that it didn't have to change colour every second. It seemed to Hermione that every time John looked at someone in a blue shirt the scarf turned blue, etcetera.

"Go Ron!" Lavender screamed, right next to John who was watching the match like a four year old. Hermione couldn't help but admit that she found his innocents cute and kind of endearing. Luna's lion hat roared and John turned to watch it, a beaming smile on his face as his scarf changed to different shades of yellows, reds and oranges, with a lion at either end.

"How did you make that?" John asked his voice pleading as he stretches out to touch it. Luna smiled at him.

"A cool spell that my dad sent to me in the post... I thought this would be a good time to use it!"

"It is," John paused and his eyes slid shut, Hermione stood swiftly, thinking for a minute that he was going to faint but he just reopened his eyes and grinned at Luna. "It's beautiful."

X x X

In the hospital wing an owl stood on the top shelf of one of the medical cabinets, it dipped it's head into the small, opened box of sweets and swallowed one whole. The burning insides it's body began immediately, it screeched and crumpled to the floor, hooting loudly as Poppy poked her head out of her office, it screamed again and the medi-witch darted forwards just as the bird suddenly became silent and lay still on the floor. John's sweet scattered on the floor around it.

X x X

Hermione, Harry and John were walking back from the match when Professor McGonagall appeared in front of them.

"Oh, John! Thank god!" She let out a sigh of relief and looked like she wanted to hug John.

"Minnie?" John said in confusion, easily reading her, telling that something must have happened.

"What's wrong, Professor?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing, it's fine, I just didn't know where John had gone-" John thought that she was going to saw more but she just put her hand in her pocket and breath out slowly.

"Something's happened." Hermione remarked, pressing the teacher for the information, Professor McGonagall sighed.

"Someone left some sweets for John but lucky Poppy stopped him from eating them, an owl had one and... Well it died." She admitted, John's mouth opened and he stared at the floor.

"Someone tried to kill him?"

A.N: Once again not that long but I'm still not very well, please forgive me! Please review ;) Love you all!


	10. Important!

Hello! Sorry this isn't a chapter :(

Due to me being back at school I can no longer continue this fanfic (well I could but the updates would be so few and far between that I feel it'd be unfair on you guys)… So! I'm putting this (and all my other fanfics) up for adoption! Please PM me or review if you are interested, if multiple people want them then I'll read a bit of your work and choose whoevers writing style seems best for the story.

Lots of love,

Hannah McTiny xx


End file.
